Those Awkward Moments
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Kumpulan momen-momen terjayus, tergeje, dan terancur dari ketiga karakter Ib bersama seorang author/fangirl/pengacau/(definisikan dengan kata-kata Anda sendiri) bernama Mocca-Marocchi. Feel free to read and review, but proceed with caution.
1. with Garry

**Those Awkward Moments…**

…**with Garry**

**DISCLAIMER**: Lihat di akhir cerita.

**WARNING: **_Lots and lots and lots of chara trolling._

=0=0=0=

**True Ending**

"Ger, gue galau."

Garry hanya melirik sekilas_ author_ yang barusan mengajaknya bicara itu dengan wajah nggak tertarik. Mocca-Marocchi emang sudah terbiasa bergalau ria gara-gara hal-hal nggak penting, mulai dari galau gara-gara komik di toko buku diplastik semua sehingga dia nggak bisa numpang baca sampai galau gara-gara nggak ada _karaoke box_ yang menyediakan lagu-lagunya Amano Tsuki. Nggak heran kalau _author _ini punya reputasi sebagai _author _yang doyan bikin pembaca ceritanya ikutan galau.

"Galau kenapa?" demi sopan santun, akhirnya Garry mencoba menunjukkan sedikit rasa simpatinya.

"Gue galau mana _ending_ yang sebenarnya lebih cocok jadi _true ending_-nya Ib: _Promise of Reunion_ atau _Forgotten Portrait_," sahut Mocca-Marocchi dengan tampang yang nista abis.

Mendengar sebaris pengakuan Mocca-Marocchi, simpati Garry langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Cowok itu spontan menjerit sambil mencak-mencak, "JELAS _PROMISE OF REUNION_, LAH! _FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT _ITU ENDING PALING MENGENASKAN SEPANJANG MASA! APALAGI AKU YANG JADI KORBAN DI _ENDING _ITU! AMIT-AMIT, DAH!"

Mocca-Marocchi kemudian menatap Garry tajam, "Gini deh, Ger. Loe sadar nggak sih kalau di _Promise of Reunion _itu loe cuma jadi figuran sementara di _Forgotten Portrait _itu sebenernya loe yang jadi _main focus_-nya? Asli peran loe dikit banget di _Promise of Reunion."_

"Aku yang bakar Mary di_ Promise of Reunion_, tau!" sahut Garry sewot. "Aku yang ngelawan _final boss-_nya! Enak aja kamu bilang peranku cuma sedikit!"

"Yeah, loe emang yang bakar Mary, tapi cuma sampai situ doang. _Nothing special. _Di rutenya _Forgotten Portrait _dan _Together Forever_, peran loe itu digantikan dengan mudah sama Ib, tuh. Justru peran loe yang mati gara-gara menyelamatkan Ib di _Forgotten Portrait _itu yang nggak bisa digantikan orang lain," sahut Mocca-Marocchi dengan (sok) serius.

Garry nyaris protes lagi, tapi akhirnya protes itu nggak pernah keluar darinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Mocca-Marocchi sedikit masuk akal. Terus terang, Garry justru jadi populer gara-gara aksi heroiknya di _Forgotten Portrait_. Sebagian besar fans Ib memang paling demen sama _ending _tragis satu itu.

"Kekuatan _story_nya Ib itu di _Forgotten Portrait_, tahu nggak?" Mocca-Marocchi kembali berargumen, kali ini dengan berapi-api. "Lihat aja, deh. Di _Forgotten Portrait_, semua karakter punya peran: loe yang mati buat Ib, Mary yang membunuh loe, dan Ib sebagai _main protagonist_ yang melawan Mary si _final boss _dan meloloskan diri dari galeri yang _hellish _abis itu. Kalo di _Promise of Reunion_, semuanya biasa banget. Mary kebakar, terus lenyap. Loe sama Ib lolos. Selesai. Nggak ada konflik emosionalnya sama sekali. Anti klimaks! Asli gue galau kenapa _true ending _ini justru kurang nendang kalo dibandingkan _bad endingnya._"

Sekarang Garry ikutan galau. (Tuh kan, galaunya Mocca-Marocchi menular….) Yaa, dia jelas nggak mau mati, sih… Tapi sayang juga kalau _true ending-_nya nggak sebombastis _bad endingnya_, kan?

"Terus enaknya gimana, yah?" tanya Garry sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Mocca-Marocchi langsung senyam senyum mencurigakan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau mau _Promise of Reunion _seheboh _Forgotten _Portrait, mestinya di _Promise of Reunion_ loe jadian sama Ib, terus-"

Sebelum Mocca-Marocchi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Garry sudah terlebih dulu membuang _author _sarap itu ke tong sampah yang tidak bisa didaur ulang.

=0=0=0=

**Riddle of Lighter**

"Loe merokok nggak sih, Ger?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi suatu hari.

"Gak tau," Garry mengangkat bahu. "Kouri-san nggak pernah kasih keterangan soal ini. Yah, misalnya aku pernah merokok pun nggak masalah, kan? Yang penting nggak ada adegan aku merokok di _game_ ini."

"Terus ngapain loe bawa-bawa _lighter_?" Mocca-Marocchi bertanya lagi.

"Karena senter sudah terlalu _mainstream_," jawab Garry sambil nyengir, membuat Mocca-Marocchi jungkir balik. "Bercanda. Jujur, aku juga nggak terlalu ngerti kenapa. Mungkin juga buat ngasih _hint _kalo dulunya aku perokok, terus aku mau berhenti dengan beralih profesi jadi tukang emut permen lemon. Begitulah…"

"_I see_…" Mocca-Marocchi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sebenarnya, gue punya teori lain soal rahasia di balik _lighter _loe."

"Apaan?" tanya Garry.

"Loe sebenarnya _pyromaniac," _vonisMocca-Marocchi pendek. Mendengar itu, tampang Garry yang udah jelek jadi makin jelek.

Mocca-Marocchi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tahu _pyromaniac_, kan? Itu orang yang punya kecanduan tersendiri untuk melihat api, jadi dia suka bawa _lighter_ ke mana-mana meski dia bukan perokok. Gue ada kenalan yang kayak gitu, sih…"

Mendadak Mocca-Marocchi terlihat _shock_, sebelum menjerit-jerit kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"ADUH! ADUH! ADUH! AMPUUUUUUN! SAYA NGGAK BILANG APA-APA, KOK! SUMPAH!" teriak Mocca-Marocchi histeris. Garry langung menyingkir dari tempat itu sambil berlagak pura-pura nggak kenal sebelum seseorang datang dan menuduhnya melakukan yang nggak-nggak pada Mocca-Marocchi.

Sementara itu di tempat yang jauh, seseorang sedang memaku sebuah _voodoo doll_ dengan foto Mocca-Marocchi tertempel di boneka itu.

=0=0=0=

**Fake!Garry**

"Kayaknya fansnya Fake!Garry jauh lebih banyak dibanding fans loe deh, Ger.…"

Garry sontak melotot mendengar kalimat Mocca-Marocchi itu, "Fake!Garry itu kan KW-nya aku. Kok bisa sih fansnya dia lebih banyak? Nggak masuk akal, ah!"

"Gak tau juga, sih… Yang gue tahu, Fake!Garry lagi _happening _banget di t***lr. Kayaknya para fans berharap ada semacam cinta segitiga antara loe, Ib, dan Fake!Garry. Yang lebih parah, ada yang nge-_ship _loesama Fake!Garry," jelas Mocca-Marocchi sambil senyam-senyum mencurigakan.

"Ciyus!? Miapah!?" jerit Garry sambil _orbital facepalm._ "_Girls are __**absolutely**__ scary!"_

"Jiahh… Di bibir doang kayak gitu, padahal tingkah loe lebih cewek dari mereka. Wajar aja deh kalo mereka lebih naksir Fake!Garry ketimbang loe," ucap Mocca-Marocchi blak-blakan. "Menurut gue, Fake!Garry itu justru gambaran ideal fans tentang seperti apa loe seharusnya, Ger. Jujur aja deh, gue merasa semua _fanart _yang menggambarkan loe kelewat keren di p***v dan z******n itu sebenarnya menggambarkan Fake!Garry, bukan loe."

Darah Garry mulai memanjat kepalanya, "Atas dasar apa kamu berargumen gitu, Mocca-Marocchi?"

Mocca-Marocchi kini melotot pada Garry, "_Look at yourself, _Garry! Loe itu gak ada keren-kerennya, tau nggak! Gaya ngomong loe plus reaksi loe waktu kaget itu kayak banci gitu, parah! Gue aja ngomongnya lebih jantan ketimbang loe! Belum lagi mata loe kayak panda, gaya loe emo abis, rambut loe kayak rumput laut, mantel loe kayak orang-orangan sawah, TERLALU! Wajar aja kalo orang-orang lebih suka Fake!Garry ketimbang loe! Karena itulah, sebagai fans yang bener-bener peduli sama loe, gue sarankan dengan sangat supaya loe mengganti penampilan dan _personality _loe jadi lebih keren dan lebih _manly_, biar loe nggak kalah sama Fake!Garry. Mengerti?"

"MATI AJA LOE, MOCCA!" bentak Garry bete dengan bahasa preman sambil meninggalkan Mocca-Marocchi. Sedikit saja Garry bersama _author _ini lebih lama, bisa dipastikan cowok ini bakal dirujuk ke RSJ terdekat.

=0=0=0=

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oke deh, keonaran bagian pertama ini diakhiri di sini dulu. Untuk siapa pun yang sudah membaca cerita ancur ini, baik sengaja atau tidak sengaja dan baik secara sukarela atau terpaksa, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya!

Ehmm, saya ini pro sama ending "Promise of Reunion", kok. Saya justru kesal kenapa "Promise of Reunion" nggak sekeren "Forgotten Portrait". Hiks! Ngomong-ngomong, saya lebih suka Older!Ib x Garry ketimbang Ibcon, jadi _suggest _Mocca-Marocchi di cerita pertama itu cuma untuk nge-troll Garry aja. XDD

Cerita kedua itu terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic di website lain yang menggambarkan Garry sebagai seorang _pyromaniac_. Ceritanya _so sweet_, lho… #gakpenting

Terlepas dari apa yang sudah saya tulis di cerita ketiga, saya cinta Garry apa adanya, kok… Tingkahnya yang kayak cewek itulah yang membuat dia _adorable_. Btw, saya serius meyakini bahwa Garry yang terlalu keren itu palsu. Saya lebih suka lihat _official artwork_nya Garry yang biasa-biasa aja dibandingkan _fanart_nya. XDD

Thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER**: Ib, Garry, dan Mary adalah milik Kouri sementara Mocca-Marocchi adalah saya sendiri. Buat yang nggak tahu, Amano Tsuki adalah J-Pop singer yang biasa menyanyikan _theme song_-nya _game_ Fatal Frame. _She's obviously not mine!_


	2. with Mary

**Those Awkward Moments...**

**...with Mary**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sekali lagi, lihat di akhir cerita.

**WARNING**: _Lots and lots and lots of chara trolling_

=0=0=0=

**Short**

"Bah. Gue bokek," keluh Mocca-Marocchi.

"Terus gue harus bilang 'Wow! Fantastic Baby!' gitu?" sahut Mary cuek sambil menirukan gaya _boyband_ Korea Big Bang di lagu "Fantastic Baby". Mocca-Marocchi langsung curiga Mary mencuri CD Album Big Bang miliknya, mengingat gadis kecil bermata biru itu juga pernah mencuri mawarnya Ib dengan sangat lihai.

"Ehmm... lupakan kata-kata gue barusan..." Mocca-Marocchi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah kecurigaannya. "Gini deh, Mary. Loe tau nggak kira-kira satu lukisan itu bisa dijual seharga berapa, yah?"

Mary berpikir sejenak, "Nggak tahu juga, yah. Jualan lukisan itu prosesnya lebih ruwet daripada jualan dawet. Kayaknya perlu analisis mendalam pada nilai seni lukisannya sebelum harga lukisannya bisa dipastikan."

"Oh... _I see_..." gumam Mocca-Marocchi. "Kayaknya itu pekerjaan yang gue banget. Lagian gue punya satu lukisan yang siap dijual sekarang."

"Lukisan apaan?" tanya Mary. Saat itulah Mary baru menyadari _palette knife_nya kini sudah berada di tangan Mocca-Marocchi, bersama sebuah karung dan tali tambang.

"LUKISAN TERAKHIR GUERTENA, DONG! HARGANYA PASTI SELANGIT! **SELAMAT TINGGAL BOKEK!**" seru Mocca-Marocchi dengan edannya sambil bersiap menangkap Mary dengan karung dan tali tambangnya.

**"KYAAAAAA!"** Mary menjerit histeris. Cewek ini memang nggak ada apa-apanya tanpa _palette knife_-nya.

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara lukisan terakhir Guertena dengan author paling sableng se-Indonesia Raya. Bagaimana nasib Mary selanjutnya? Saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca!

=0=0=0=

**Bad Omen**

"Mocca, bagaimana menurutmu tentang boneka ini?" tanya Mary sambil memperlihatkan boneka biru kesayangannya. Seperti biasa, boneka itu masih tampak mengintimidasi dengan rambut hitam tebal nan acak-acakan dari benang wol, sepasang mata merah darah dari kancing, mulut yang dijahit asal-asalan, dan baju merah seadanya.

"Unyu, kok," sahut Mocca-Marocchi jujur. "Terus terang, meski bentuknya nggak umum, boneka ini punya nilai seni."

"Beneran?!" seru Mary dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Serius, atau berapa rius pun yang loe mau," sahut Mocca-Marocchi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, baru kali ini ada yang tahu betapa imutnya boneka ini selain aku dan Ib!" sorak Mary kegirangan. "Mocca, coba pegang boneka ini, dong."

"Boleh saja," Mocca-Marocchi pun mengambil boneka itu dari Mary dan mengamatinya. Yah, Garry punya alasan untuk jadi _anti-fans_ boneka ini, tapi Mocca-Marocchi nggak merasa boneka itu menakutkan…

…setidaknya sampai dia menemukan seekor cicak menyembul dari perut boneka itu.

"**#%^%*^*^*&%&%$ %$ *&(*&(#$&^*)^&$%# $ # #%!" **Mocca-Marocchi melempar boneka itu sambil berteriak sejadi-jadinya dalam bahasa alien keselek, lalu lari pontang-panting.

Sejak saat itu, penderita _phobia _terhadap boneka biru Mary bertambah satu.

=0=0=0=

**Forever Alone**

Mocca-Marocchi yang lagi sendirian melihat _recent updates_ di _BlackBerry_ miliknya. _Recent updates _teratas adalah _status_ BBM Mary yang berbunyi, _"Alone. Please disturb." _Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Mary bisa punya BlackBerry, wahai pembaca.

"Kenapa ini anak? Kok suram gitu statusnya?" pikir Mocca-Marocchi. _Author _ini kemudian mencoba mengajak Mary _chatting_.

"Mary, kok statusmu kayak gitu, sih? Emang kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul balasan dari Mary, "Lagi di _mall _bareng Ib dan Garry. Parah, mereka lengket banget seolah-olah dunia milik mereka berdua! Aku dicuekin…. T.T"

"Kasian…" balas Mocca-Marocchi dengan simpatik.

"Kalo mereka berdua udah barengan, aku nggak dipedulikan lagi. Hiks!" Mary kembali mengeluh.

"Tenang aja, Mary. Kan masih ada aku~" ucap Mocca-Marocchi.

"Makasih, Mocca. Meskipun kamu ancur, kamu _author_ yang baik :') " balas Mary.

"Kamu juga, kok. Meski kamu _yandere, _klepto, dan _psycho_, kamu teman yang asyik ; ) " sahut Mocca-Marocchi.

"Ah, mereka berdua masuk Timezone… Aku pasti makin terabaikan setelah ini…" keluh Mary.

"Udah nggak usah dipikirin. Kita ngobrol aja, yuk," hibur Mocca-Marocchi.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada balasan dari Mary selama lima belas menit selanjutnya. Lama-lama Mocca-Marocchi jadi merasa kesepian. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mary mengganti _display picture_nya: foto stikernya bersama Ib dan Garry. _Status _gadis cilik berambut pirang itu juga diganti menjadi, _" At Timezone with Ib & Garry. I have so much fun!"_

"PREEEEETT! INI CEWEK TADI BILANGNYA DICUEKIN, SEKARANG MALAH NYUEKIN ORANG!" jerit Mocca-Marocchi histeris saat melihat _update status_ terbaru Mary.

Sementara itu di Timezone, Garry melihat _recent updates _di BlackBerry miliknya. Sekali lagi jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa punya BlackBerry.

"Kok Mocca-Marocchi barusan ganti status _'Forever Alone, please disturb'_?" tanya Garry.

"Nggak tau. Itu _author _kan emang madesu: masa depan suram," sahut Mary enteng.

=0=0=0=

**Sue & Stu**

Suatu hari, Mocca-Marocchi sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius dengan seorang author seniornya. Seperti biasa, Mocca-Marocchi terlihat sedang galau kronis.

"Saya rasa sudah melakukan karakterisasi dengan baik dan benar di fanfic saya, tapi kenapa masih ada yang me-review karakter saya sebagai karakter yang _MARY-SUE_ dan_ GARY-STU_?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi sambil menghela napas.

Saat itulah Mary dan Garry tiba-tiba mendekati Mocca-Marocchi dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Mocca manggil kami, ya?" tanya Mary.

Mocca-Marocchi melirik Mary dan Garry sambil mengerinyitkan dahi, "Nggak, kok! Siapa juga yang manggil kalian? Dasar ge-er! Udah, pergi sana! Syuh!"

Mary dan Garry hanya saling bertatapan dengan bingung sebelum meninggalkan Mocca-Marocchi. Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, pembicaraan kembali berlanjut.

"Mungkin saja mereka bilang begitu karena terlalu banyak _self-insertion_ kamu di karakter itu. Meski begitu, aku tetap merasa karaktermu itu sangat manusiawi dan bisa dikembangkan dengan baik," komentar author senior Mocca-Marocchi itu.

"Terus apa yang harus saya lakukan supaya karakter saya nggak dikritik _MARY-SUE_ dan _GARY-STU_ lagi?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi dengan tampang memelas.

"Ehmm... kamu memanggil kami, Mocca-Marocchi?" tanya Garry yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Mary.

"Aduh, kalian berdua ini kesambet apaan sih? Kok jadi ge-er gini? Udah, ah. Pergi sana! Ini pembicaraan penting, tahu. Syuh!" sekali lagi Mocca-Marocchi mengusir mereka berdua. Garry dan Mary pun meninggalkan Mocca-Marocchi tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Setelah agak jauh dari Mocca-Marocchi, Mary mulai angkat bicara, "Garry, kayaknya kita barusan dikerjain Mocca, deh. Jelas-jelas tadi kita dipanggil dua kali, tapi dia ngakunya nggak manggil kita."

Wajah Garry berubah masam, "Bener juga, yah... Kok aku baru sadar sih?"

"Udah ah. Author satu itu emang hobinya cari masalah," sahut Mary sambil cemberut.

"Nggak usah dibahas lagi. Nah, ayo kita ajak Ib ke _cafe_ bareng-bareng sekarang. Aku bakal traktir kalian _macaron_," ucap Garry sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Okee!" seru Mary bersemangat.

Sementara itu, pembicaraan Mocca-Marocchi dan author seniornya itu kembali berlanjut.

"Yaa... cara yang paling aman sih dengan membuat karakter yang bebas _self-insertion_. Meski begitu, aku suka karaktermu, kok. Nggak usah pedulikan kata-kata orang, deh," author senior itu menyemangati Mocca-Marocchi.

"Ah, makasih..." sahut Mocca-Marocchi terharu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya Mary dan Garry tahu ciri-ciri karakter yang _mary-sue_ dan _gary-stu_ deh... Coba saya panggil mereka... WOI! MARY! GARRY! SINI, DONG! GUE MAU TANYA, NIH!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"MARYYYY! GARRYYYYY!" Mocca-Marocchi menaikkan volume suaranya. Sayangnya, yang dipanggil tetap nggak menampakkan wujudnya.

"Dasar aneh. Tadi waktu nggak dipanggil cari perhatian banget, sekarang dipanggil malah nggak muncul. Apa sih mau mereka?" omel Mocca-Marocchi.

=0=0=0=

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Oke deh… Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya~

Saya akhir-akhir ini menyadari bahwa nama Garry dan Mary ternyata sering disebut dalam dunia _writing_, yakni dalam konsep _mary-sue_ dan _gary-stu_ ^^ Dari sinilah saya punya ide untuk membuat cerita terakhir di chapter ini.

_Once again, thanks for reading!_

**DISCLAIMER**: Ib, Garry, dan Mary adalah milik Kouri. Mocca-Marocchi adalah saya sendiri~ Big Bang dan Fantastic Baby bukan milik saya….


	3. with Ib

**Those Awkward Moments...**

**...with Ib**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sekali lagi, lihat di akhir cerita

**WARNING:** _lots and lots and lots of chara trolling_

=0=0=0=

**Face Painting**

"Mocca!"

Mocca-Marocchi menoleh. Tampaklah di hadapannya Ib yang sedang menutup wajah dengan kedua belah tangan.

"Lho, kenapa muka loe?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi.

"Ngg... Aku barusan bikin _face painting_ di wajahku sama Mary... aku mau memperlihatkannya pada Garry, tapi malu... _face paintingku jelek_ banget..." jawab Ib dengan suara memelas.

"Ya ampun... Masa sejelek itu, sih? Coba gue lihat dulu. Ayolah, nggak usah malu," bujuk Mocca-Marocchi.

"...janji jangan ketawa, ya?" pinta Ib.

"Janji!" seru Mocca-Marocchi.

Ib pun pelan-pelan membuka kedua tangannya dengan malu-malu...

**BRUGGHH!**

...dan Mocca-Marocchi roboh ke lantai dengan mata dan mulut yang sama-sama putih.

"Yaah... Mocca kok malah bobo, sih?" keluh Ib. Gadis cilik itu sudah tidak lagi menutup wajahnya sehingga terlihatlah mukanya yang dilukis menyerupai wajah kuntilanak dengan mulut sobek bak _kuchisake onna_.

Ib menghela napas, "Ya sudah, deh. Aku langsung kasih lihat ke Garry aja..."

=0=0=0=

**Curiosity**

"Mocca!"

Mocca-Marocchi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar Ib memanggilnya. Ib tengah berlari-lari mendekati Mocca-Marocchi sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Buku apa itu!?" tanya Mocca-Marocchi penuh selidik sambil bersiap dalam posisi siaga satu. "Kalau itu buku porno, gue nggak mau bacain!"

Ib memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Buku porno itu apa?"

"MAMPUUUUSS! GUE SALAH NGOMONG!" jerit Mocca-Marocchi dalam hati sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sekarang Ib tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, menuntut jawaban dari Mocca-Marocchi. Belum pernah Mocca-Marocchi merasa seterpojok ini. Seandainya keingintahuan Ib bisa membunuh, pasti Mocca-Marocchi yang bakal mati pertama kali.

"Err..." seluruh sel otak Mocca-Marocchi bekerja keras mencari jawaban yang tepat hingga author itu mendadak merasa ada _lighter_ yang menyala di kepalanya. "Ah, ya! Maksud gue, buku tentang Kota Porto! Buku itu ngebosenin banget! Nggak asyik sama sekali! Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia aja masih lebih bisa dinikmati daripada buku itu! Jangan dibaca, deh!"

Ib mengangguk-angguk paham, sementara Mocca-Marocchi tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Apa bagian yang bikin buku tentang Kota Porto itu ngebosenin?" kembali Ib bertanya, dengan kepolosan tanpa dosa dan keingintahuan yang berbahaya.

Tawa Mocca-Marocchi langsung lenyap. Kembali author ini memutar, memeras, dan membanting otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban. Sekali lagi sebuah jawaban muncul di otaknya.

"Kota Porto itu terkenal dengan bebatuannya!" Mocca-Marocchi menjawab dengan ngawurnya. "Bayangin aja, isi buku itu seluruhnya cuma batu, batu, dan batu doang! Kerikil, pula! Ngebosenin, kan?"

"Kalo batunya cuma kerikil, terus kenapa kota itu bisa terkenal?"

"Soalnya di dunia ini, kota yang batu-batunya hanya berupa kerikil cuma kota itu!"

"Yakin nggak ada kota lain yang batunya cuma kerikil?"

"Ya nggak, lah! Lihat aja di sini, mulai batu baterai sampai batu ginjal ada semua!"

"Jadi batu baterai itu sejenis batu juga? Kok guru geografi nggak bilang begitu, yah?"

"Soalnya guru geografi loe nggak belajar elektro!"

Pertanyaan Ib semakin jauh dari pokok pembicaraan semula, seiring dengan semakin ngaconya jawaban Mocca-Marocchi. Tanya jawab sinting ini berakhir saat Garry dan Mary datang, lalu mengajak Ib ke _cafe_ untuk makan _macaron_ seperti biasa.

Mocca-Marocchi langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Yang paling berbahaya dari Ib bukanlah bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan bagaimana menghadapi rentetan pertanyaannya selanjutnya!

=0=0=0=

**Dark**

Waktu itu sudah cukup malam. Mata Mocca-Marocchi sudah mulai berdemo, menuntut untuk segera dipejamkan. Akan tetapi, Mocca-Marocchi masih punya satu urusan yang belum selesai dengan Ib.

"Hoaaahm..." Mocca-Marocchi menguap. "Ib di mana, sih?"

Mocca-Marocchi kini menyusuri lorong yang sudah gelap karena lampu sudah dimatikan. Saat itulah author nista ini melihat _coat_ biru Garry di kejauhan.

"Woi, Ger! Loe lihat Ib ngga-" pertanyaan Mocca-Marocchi terputus saat cewek itu menyadari tidak ada kepala, tangan, dan kaki yang menyembul dari _coat_ itu. Tanpa berpikir sedikit pun, Mocca-Marocchi pun menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"KYAAAAAAAA! _COAT_NYA MELAYANG SENDIRIIIIII!" Mocca-Marocchi lari tunggang langgang ketakutan tanpa berani menengok ke belakang.

Sementara itu, Ib memandang Mocca-Marocchi yang sedang melarikan diri dengan bingung. Gadis cilik itu sedang berada di balik _mannequin_ tanpa kepala, tangan, dan kaki dengan _coat_ Garry terpasang di _mannequin _itu.

"Mocca-Marocchi kenapa, yah? Bukannya dia ada urusan sama aku? Kok malah lari?" Ib bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

=0=0=0=

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Finally~ Catatan kejayusan Mocca-Marocchi bersama Ib selesai di sini! Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah berbaik hati membaca cerita ini~

Bagh, harus saya akui bahwa membuat chapter untuk Ib di cerita ini adalah pekerjaan tersusaaah! Maaf ya, chapter ini jayus banget. Saya sadar kok... *nangis*

Hmmm, cerita pertama di chapter ini saya buat untuk mengingatkan pembaca bahwa bagaimana pun ancurnya parodi ini, Ib tetaplah game horror...

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah membaca!

**DISCLAIMER**: Ib, Garry, dan Mary adalah milik Kouri. Mocca-Marocchi adalah saya sendiri. Kuntilanak dan _kuchisake-onna_ bukan milik saya! Lelucon soal porno dan Porto itu terinspirasi dari wawancara dengan seorang _voice actress_, sih Mungkin pembaca ada yang tahu soal ini ^^


	4. without Mocca-Marocchi

**Those Awkward Moments…**

…**without Mocca-Marocchi**

**DISCLAIMER**: Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lihat di akhir cerita.

**WARNING: **_Lots and lots and lots of chara trolling._

=0=0=0=

Siang itu, Ib, Garry, dan Mary sedang menikmati _macaron_ di _café _favorit mereka sambil menunggu Mocca-Marocchi. Garry sudah melahap dua puluh _macaron_, namun tubuhnya masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bertambah gemuk.

"Oke deh…" Garry mencomot _macaron_ kedua puluh satu yang berwarna biru. "Mana _author_ edan itu? Katanya dia mau datang ke sini?"

"Hah, kayak kalian nggak kenal dia aja," dengus Mary. "Paling-paling dia sekarang sedang…"

Garry dan Ib menyambung kata-kata Mary sehingga mereka bertiga bicara bersamaan, "…ngebaca fanfic –fanfic lamanya di atas kasur sambil ngakak-ngakak sendiri, plus ngedengerin lagu-lagunya Amano Tsuki yang keren banget dan sangat nggak cocok sama dia."

"Tuh, kalian udah tahu, kan," ucap Mary sambil mencomot _macaron_ berwarna kuning.

"Yah, tadi dia bilang mau datang, kan? Kali-kali aja moodnya lagi baik, terus dia beneran datang. Kalau sudah gini sih, kayaknya dia nggak bakalan datang. Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku udah berkali-kali nyaris gila gara-gara ulahnya," ucap Garry sambil mengambil _macaron_ berwarna merah, calon _macaron_ kedua puluh dua.

"Garry, itu punyaku!" seru Ib sambil mengambil _macaron_ merah itu dari tangan Garry.

"Ups, sori," ucap Garry merasa bersalah. Ib tak menyahut, membuat Garry ingin menangis.

"Tisu?" tanya Mary sambil menyodorkan sekotak tisu. Garry sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tisu saat Mary kembali berkata, "Satu lembar seribuan, ya. Duka Anda adalah peluang bisnis saya~"

Garry langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Mary.

Mary langsung mengalihkan topik, "Oh ya, aku mendengar gosip kalau Mocca-Marocchi meragukan _true ending_nya Ib, ya? Berarti dia sama denganku~"

"Ah, yeah. Dia bilang kalau _true ending_nya Ib itu seharusnya _Forgotten Portrait_," sahut Garry sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Penghinaan!" seru Mary. "Yang jadi _true ending _itu seharusnya…"

"…_Promise of Reunion_, dong," sahut Ib enteng sambil sibuk mengunyah _macaron_. Mary langsung pasang tampang "Oh-God-Why".

"Iya, dong. _Promise of Reunion is the best~_" sahut Garry sambil mencomot _macaron_ lain. "Yah, _Memory's Crannies_ juga nggak apa-apa deh, asalkan ada sekuelnya."

"Ada yang bilang Ib versi 1.03 dan 1.04 sedang dalam tahap pengembangan, kan?" tanya Ib sambil melahap dua _macaron_ sekaligus.

"Siapa yang bilang? Mocca-Marocchi? Kok percaya sih sama dia?" tanya Garry sambil melahap _macaron_ ke duapuluh tiga.

"Nggak, Kouri-san sendiri yang bilang di _blog_nya. Versi 1.03 itu persis 1.02, cuma mengurangi ukuran game plus memperbaiki _bug_-nya. _Update_-nya nanti di versi 1.04," ucap Ib. Garry langsung tersedak _macaron_nya, "CIYUS!? YANG BENER!?"

Mary memutar bola matanya, "Yee, itu berita kan sudah lama banget. Ketinggalan info banget, sih."

Saat itulah seorang pelayan mendekati ketiga orang ini dan meletakkan senampan _macaron_. Ib, Garry, dan Mary kontan saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Kami nggak pesan _macaron_ lagi, lho. Ini pasti bukan milik kami," ucap Mary pada pelayan itu. Si pelayan tersenyum, "Ini servis spesial dari restoran kami untuk kalian karena kalian sudah memesan _macaron_ dalam jumlah terbanyak selama seminggu terakhir."

"Oh, terima kasiiiih~" ucap Garry dengan gaya ala cewek _moe_, lalu melahap _macaron_ itu tanpa curiga. Seketika itu juga wajah cowok jangkung kurus itu langsung berubah hijau.

"INI MACARON RASA APAAAA!?" jerit Garry. Si pelayan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Itu _macaron_ rasa terbaru: campuran jengkol, bawang putih, dan sambal terasi. Silakan dinikmati~"

Garry langsung melesat ke toilet, sementara Mary dan Ib menatap _macaron_ itu dengan ngeri. Si pelayan sendiri meninggalkan mereka dengan santai.

"Mengerikan…. _Macaron_ itu jangan dimakan, deh…" ucap Mary.

"Jujur aja, kalau tiga rasa itu nggak dijadikan satu dan disajikan secara terpisah, aku masih bisa makan. Sayang sekali," gumam Ib penuh sesal.

"Sudah ah, nggak usah dibahas," Mary mengeluarkan laptop, sementara Garry keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke tempat duduk dengan wajah yang masih agak pucat.

"Bagh, makin lama dunia ini makin nggak aman…" gumam Garry sambil kembali duduk, "Aku merasa berada di fanficnya Mocca-Marocchi. Betul-betul nggak enak di sini."

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Kita main aja~" Mary menyalakan laptop. "Aku mau menamatkan _game _Ib tanpa nge-_save _sama sekali dalam waktu setengah jam! Tentu saja endingnya _Together, Forever_ dong!"

"Pret, setengah jam…" gumam Garry _shock_.

"Aku sudah hafal _walkthrough_nya, kok… Lagipula, ada beberapa _puzzle_ yang bisa dilewati, kan?" sahut Mary enteng sambil nge-_double click icon _game Ib di _desktop _laptopnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, _title screen _Ib muncul di layar.

"_Cicak-cicak di dinding, diam-diam merayap…"_

"**WUAPAAAAAAAA?!" **Mary, Garry, dan Ib menjerit saat mereka menyadari BGM alias _background music title screen _yang seharusnya berupa alunan _music box _yang unyu malah berubah jadi lagu anak-anak nan legendaris, "Cicak-Cicak di Dinding".

"Kok bisa gini!?" seru Mary _shock _sambil terpekur menatap layar. Garry dengan cepat langsung mengambil alih laptop dan memilih opsi "_New Game_". Dugaannya benar. BGM intro game yang seharusnya berupa "_Prelude in C Minor" _sudah diubah menjadi lagu "_Butiran Debu_". Garry langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, sementara Mary mulai terisak-isak dan Ib masih terlalu _shock _untuk bereaksi apa pun.

"Kemarin malam… Laptop ini sempat dipinjam Mocca-Marocchi untuk _update _cerita di Fan*********et…" ucap Mary di sela-sela tangisnya.

"MOCCA-MAROCCHIIIIIIIIII!" Garry berteriak keras. "BERANI-BERANINYA ITU _AUTHOR_ MENGGANTI BGM-NYAAAAA!"

Begitulah, wahai pembaca. Meski wujudnya tak terlihat, Mocca-Marocchi bisa meneror Anda dengan cara apa saja, di samping menulis fanfic yang meracuni pikiran-pikiran polos para pembaca. _Stay cautious, okay~? _

_Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!_

=0=0=0=

**DISCLAIMER**: Ib, Garry, dan Mary adalah milik Kouri sementara Mocca-Marocchi adalah saya sendiri. _Once again_, Amano Tsuki _is not mine! "_Cicak-Cicak di Dinding" itu lagu sejuta umat, jadi bukan milik saya. Lagu "Butiran Debu" dipopulerkan oleh band Rumor, jadi bukan punya saya juga. Semua BGM Ib yang jadi korban di sini jelas bukan milik saya. Eniwei, siapa yang merasa ketinggalan macaron rasa jengkol-bawang putih-sambal terasi yang nyangkut di cerita ini?


End file.
